homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
060516 - Everything is Definitely Fine
12:11 -- clownfishCurator CC began pestering athanasyGerent AG at 00:11 -- 12:11 CC: uh, hey 12:11 AG: Oh hellδ Kyle 12:11 AG: Hδw is the Lαηd δf Fαmiηe αηd Feldspαr treαtiηg yδu? 12:12 CC: same as usual 12:12 AG: Sδ uh 12:12 AG: yδu might hαve reαlized my suddeη "ηδt beiηg there" 12:12 AG: Uηless yδu hαveη't 12:12 AG: αηd uh 12:12 AG: everythiηg is fiηe 12:12 AG: iη thαt cαse 12:13 CC: well, uh 12:13 CC: lorcan told us 12:13 AG: Oh 12:13 AG: Well, sδ uh 12:13 AG: whαt did she tell yδu 12:15 CC: about the thing with nyarla and his land 12:15 CC: and, uh, how you're involved in that 12:16 AG: Thαt is α brief summαry, yes 12:17 AG: My life is δη the liηe fδr Nyαrlα's 12:17 CC: yeah, she mentioned that 12:18 AG: Sδmeδηe's life hαd tδ be δη the liηe fδr Nyαrlα's 12:18 AG: thαt wαs the deαl 12:19 AG: Aαishα wαηted it tδ be her, αηd I dδη't kηδw hδw much yδu humαηs hαve leαrηed tδ uηderstαηd αbδut my culture, but she's impδrtαηt 12:19 AG: Very impδrtαηt 12:19 AG: I cδuld ηδt let her try tδ sαcrifice herself, sδ I wαgered my δwη life fδr Nyαrlα's sαke, αgαiηst better judgemeηt 12:21 CC: she, uh, didn't mention that part 12:21 CC: i think i get it though 12:22 AG: Yes 12:22 AG: I meαη, it cδuld hαve beeη αηyδηe reαlly 12:23 AG: but it wαs α spur δf the mδmeηt thiηg, I hαd tδ dissuαde Aαishα 12:23 AG: Iη αll hδηesty, it cδuld hαve eveη beeη yδu iη my situαtiδη! 12:24 CC: ...uh, right 12:25 AG: ηδt tδ frighteη yδu, uh.. 12:25 AG: Sδrry 12:26 CC: no, it's fine 12:26 CC: thanks for telling me about everything 12:26 AG: Hδpefully this pαys δff fδr us 12:26 AG: Hαviηg Nyαrlα ηδt beiηg αs deαd αs he is 12:27 CC: yeah, that's definitely a positive 12:27 CC: just have to, uh, keep him from messing it up 12:30 AG: Or dyiηg αgαiη 12:30 AG: But it is αll up tδ Nyαrlα ηδw 12:30 AG: If he dδesη't leαrη his lessδη, its ηδt gδδd ηews fδr myself 12:30 AG: δr if he decides tδ cheαt thαt is 12:32 CC: right 12:32 CC: hopefully he, uh, takes this seriously 12:34 AG: Its Nyαrlα we αre tαlkiηg αbδut here 12:34 AG: "Seriδus" is ηδt his thiηg 12:34 AG: Thαt's Cαlier's thiηg 12:35 CC: i... guess 12:36 AG: Lδδseη up α bit humαη, thiηgs αre ηδt αs bleαk αs they seem 12:36 AG: I meαη, fuck, they αre very bleαk 12:36 AG: but thiηgs cδuld be wδrse 12:36 AG: we cδuld hαve αll died αges αgδ 12:37 CC: i'm fine, i don't need to, uh, "loosen up" 12:37 CC: but yeah, at least we've made it this far 12:38 AG: Yes, αηd we hαve sδ much further tδ gδ 12:38 AG: At leαst we αre ηδt δη the fαst trαck tδ fαilure! 12:40 CC: uh, right, heh 12:40 CC: you're awfully, uh, upbeat about things 12:41 AG: I hαve ηδ reαsδη tδ be.. Whαtever the δppδsite δf upbeαt is, I'm perfectly fiηe fδr the time beiηg 12:41 AG: I hαve shelter, fδδd, kηδwledge 12:42 AG: Its just.. Like αη exteηded re-educαtiδη fαcility, except withδut the crushiηg δvertδηes δf Alterηiαη imperiαlism 12:42 AG: I'm perfectly fiηe iη the hαηds δf the Orαcle here iη the Archives 12:43 CC: ...uh 12:43 CC: i guess that's a good way to look at it though 12:45 AG: Hαve yδu beeη iη cδηtαct with the δthers? 12:49 CC: mostly just mike and nyarla 12:49 CC: and i saw arty and, uh, lorcan today 12:49 AG: Well thαts gδδd 12:49 AG: cδuηtiηg yδu αre trδttiηg αrδuηd iη my hive αfterαll 12:50 AG: I hδpe yδu ruffiαηs hαve ηδt mαde α mess δf the plαce siηce I've beeη gδηe 12:50 AG: its δηly beeη whαt, ηδt eveη α few hδurs? 12:50 AG: Or I'm ηδt quite sure 12:50 AG: time is irrelevαηt 12:50 AG: especiαlly siηce we hαve ηδηe thαt is αlive 12:51 AG: hαhα, α relevαηt jδke, I'm sure 12:51 CC: heh, uh, right 12:51 CC: your hive, uh, seems alright 12:51 CC: i was in my usual spot until a little while ago 12:52 AG: Well, if yδu ηeed αηythiηg tδ helpfully imprδve yδurself, pleαse feel free tδ fiηd whαtever lies αrδuηd tδ use iη yδur αlchemicαl prδjects 12:52 AG: just dδη't tδuch my skeletδηs 12:52 AG: I wδuld hαte tδ αdd yδu tδ thαt cδllectiδη just yet 12:53 CC: ...thanks, i won't touch your skeletons 12:54 AG: I dδ hαve α sδrt δf museum, α mere cδllectiδη is αll, dδwη the hαll αt the grδuηd flδδr 12:55 AG: It hαs weαpδηs scδured frδm the fields δf Flαrpiηg gαmes, just ηδt αll δf them were wiped cleαη 12:55 AG: sδ dδη't miηd the blδδd, it shδuld be dry thδugh 12:56 CC: yeah, uh 12:56 CC: i've kind of been 12:56 CC: hiding there 12:56 AG: Feel free tδ use whαtever yδu fiηd, there shδuld be sδme plαtiηg αs well, I put α few δf the sets up δη skeletδηs, I believe they were the rightful δwηers δf sαid αppαrel 12:56 AG: Oh, sδ thαts where yδu've beeη hidiηg δut 12:56 CC: maybe hanging out there is a better way to put it 12:57 CC: you have a lot of cool stuff 12:57 CC: nothing i'd really, uh, use though 12:57 AG: Ahh 12:58 AG: Well dδ iηfδrm αt leαst Arty δf my cδllectiδηs 12:58 AG: He seems iη the right tδ use sδme δf the geαr I hαve there 12:58 AG: Myself hαd ηever the use fδr it 12:58 CC: yeah, good point 12:58 AG: Suits αηd pistδls, my frieηd, thαt is αll I ever ηeeded 12:59 CC: i'll let him know 12:59 CC: heh, suits and pistols 12:59 CC: you sound like a james bond character 12:59 AG: Whδ? 01:00 CC: earth had a bunch of movies where the main character was a guy named james bond 01:00 CC: he was a spy or something 01:00 AG: Ah, videδ eηtertαiηmeηt... I ηever fαηcied myself δη thαt 01:01 CC: me either 01:01 CC: they were just really famous movies 01:01 AG: I cαrried δη with stδries αηd wαr tαles, rich tαles wδveη δut δf silk αηd blδδd, I ηever wδrried fδr such δther triviαl thiηgs 01:03 CC: heh, did that inspire the gallery 01:05 AG: I've αlwαys beeη iηterested with the gδiηgs δf wαr, δf histδry, simply I pieced tδgether the pαst αηd preseηt it fδr the future 01:08 CC: well, it's a great collection 01:08 CC: good thing it's been, uh, saved 01:08 AG: My thαηks, humαη 01:08 AG: Of cδurse, αt leαst mδst δf it 01:09 AG: Frαηkly, fires teηd tδ creαte prδblems αrδuηd such tαpestries 01:09 AG: αηd especiαlly tδ pαper bδδks αηd scrδlls 01:11 CC: were fires, uh, a problem 01:12 AG: If it wαsη't tδδ δbviδus by the αlmδst tδδ prδmiηeηt hδles iη the fδuηdαtiδη δf my hive, yes 01:12 AG: yes they were 01:13 AG: Here's α gδldeη fαct ηugget δf iηfδrmαtiδη, humαη 01:13 AG: dδη't test fireαrms iη the viciηity δf guηpδwder αηd pαper 01:14 CC: .... 01:15 CC: i, uh, won't, sure 01:15 AG: Gδδd 01:15 AG: its α lessδη tδ be shαred 01:17 CC: yeah, definitely 01:18 AG: Well... Its certαiηly beeη ηice tδ tαlk tδ yδu Kyle 01:18 AG: I dδ αppδlδgize thαt I cαηηδt be with the rest δf yδu 01:19 CC: nice talking with you too 01:19 CC: and it's fine, i understand 01:19 AG: Dδη't die iη the meαηtime, αlright? 01:19 AG: I wδuld hαte α repeαt δf whαt is gδiηg δη right ηδw 01:19 CC: ...i'll, uh, try, yeah 01:20 AG: Gδδd 01:20 AG: Fαrewell Kyle 01:20 CC: later eribus 01:20 -- athanasyGerent AG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 01:20 -- Category:Eribus Category:Kyle